how can you do this to me?
by bladedancer650
Summary: anko has been missing for nearly two years kurenai is worried and is about to do something that might hurt more than her. asumas dead so dont like dont read this is a kurenai and anko girlxgirl! and me trying out my poetry
1. Kurenai

Kurenai's POV

what have you done to me

two fucking years ago you left

leaving me here by myself

making me think why?

Every night I cry out

Wondering what I have done

To make you leave

The tears I cry

Have stop and turned to blood

My heart cries out for you

To end this pain

But the cries fall on deaf ears

Here I am on the edge

High above I can touch the clouds and the stars

Debating whether I should do it

I look at the ground

staring at my reflection

in my crimson regret

I can hear you voice telling me not to do it

Blood runs down my face as your memories flood in

I think of the times we had together

I wish we could go back to that

But its to late as the blood falls

I feel someone hug me from behind

I look back and see you

Tears in your eyes

You cut long stripes of you beige jacket

Wrapping them tightly around my writs

I stare into your eyes you lean in and kiss me

I feel as though I am flying

'how can you do this to me?'

I thought before everything around me goes black


	2. Anko

**Anko's POV**

You fell into my arms

I feel tears roll down my face

'why would you do this?'

I take you to our home we go three years ago

As I walk down the streets

Thoughts of you go through my head

And I wonder why

I thought you knew I love you

I would have never left you

If I didn't need to

I thought I told that asshole

To tell you I would be gone on a mission

But I guess that was to much of a hassle

When I am done with him I would be able to walk a mile

Already at the door of our house

I kick open the door and place you on the bed

Wrapping my arms around you

Letting you know that I am here

Never gonna let you go

I look down and see you crying blood

I wipe the tears away and I hear you say

"I love you anko"

"I love you too kurenai"

I hold you tighter

We both fall asleep wondering

'how can you do this to me?'


	3. WTF!

_**Anko's POV**_

I woke up next to Kurenai next to me her back facing me. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She woke up and turned to face me. I tried to kiss her bus she pushed me away.

"why did you leave?" kurenai said blood dripping from her eyes.

"I had to go away from for a mission." Anko said wiping away her tears with her hand before licking it off.

"why did you tell me? Kurenai said looking at Anko's eyes

"It was a last minute thing I had been trying to find someone to tell you but everyone was on a mission or on vacation and the only person I had found was Naruto I told him to tell you I was going on a mission but I guess that asshole fucking forgot." Anko said looking away from Kurenai .

"so why did it take you two year to get back?" kurenai asked

"because I was captured and the enemy used me like a lab rat."

"what did they do to you?"

" well they actually asked me to help them out with something that could help gay girls could be able to have kids without going to the hospital for help from guys that they didn't know. This is while I am still imprisoned by them."

"So you asked for it?"

"Yeah and I think it would help us have kids." Anko said with a smile

"So what exactly did they do to you?"

"well you see that's the thing I'll show you what they did after we start getting closer again ok?" anko said looking at kurenai

"ok. So what else did they do you?"

"well they fixed up a couple of my organs to the point where they were good as new, they stretched out my limbs where I can move faster and I have become a bit stronger as well." Anko said with a huge smile

"so that's how you saved me. Thanks Anko I'm sorry that I tried to end my life." Kurenai said buring her face into anko's chest.

"don't worry we are both ok and that's all that matters right now." Anko said lifting up kurenai head to face her own.

"can I kiss you now?"

kurenai just pushed anko down and kissed her. When they pulled away anko just started to laugh.

"whats so funny?"

"since when are you are you dominate?"

"stop acting like you don't like it…….WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?


	4. He Is A Dead Man

"your lucky I love you." Kurenai said rubbing her pussy on Anko's new appendage.

"why is that?" Anko said between breathes

"because if you were a guy I would have cut it off." Kurenai said bend over to bite Anko's neck.

"I love you too. But you have to stop." Anko said before rolling to the side taking kurenai with her.

"why?" kurenai said still biting Anko's neck.

" because of my promise I made for us."

" yeah I remember sorry its just been a while that I forgot." Kurenai said turning around pressing her back towards anko.

"Its alright don't worry about it." Anko said wrapping her arms around kurenais waist

"so you really wont have sex before you are married?"

"no."

"why?" kurenai said putting her hands on Anko's

"I don't know I'm just like that."

"Alright so….how big are you?"

"uh…about 9 inches and about 2 inches wide." Anko said blushing

"your big." Kurenai said rubbing her ass on ankos still hard appendage

"kurenai come on stop it."

"alright just trying to have some fun with you. So where are those guys that helped you with that?" kurenai said turning around to see Anko still blushing

"they are actually working at the hospital here."

"how?"

"Tsunade look at them and since the hospital are short handed she let them work there but if they mess up once they are going to feel pain they have never imagined before." Anko said remember how the three looked

" so when can I go visit them and thank them for helping us out?" kurenai asked

"later I'm still hard I don't want to go outside like this." Anko said blushing

"Alright well lets just take a nap until it does down." Kurenai said kissing Anko's neck

"thanks." Anko said starting to fall asleep

_**2 hours later**_

"Asuma what the fuck are you doing?"

"Asuma stop it"

"stop it hurts."

"why are you doing this to me?"

"Asuma your hurting me!"

"kurenai wake up your dreaming." Anko said gently shaking kurenai awake.

"whats going on?" kurenai asked looking around to see Anko with a worried look

"what did Asuma do to you?" Anko asked wiping the bloody tears from kurenai's face.

"Anko I'm sorry but………..I'm pregnant with Asuma's child"


End file.
